dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.18: Jetpack Misery
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Welcome to another exciting episode of Total Drama DBZRP!", Chris says laying in a lounge chair while being fanned on the docks. "When we last saw our campers they competed in a brutal game that pitted them against each other". "We saw Zane gain a little of Blala's trust when he took a hit for him". "And we saw the psycopath Azusa get sent off the island, hopefully to get help". "What does todays episode have in store for our campers?" "Find out right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the guy's cabin~ Tre: "*yawn!", Tre says waking up and stretching. "Another beautiful morning without Azusa hugging or licking me", Tre says as he jumps out of bed. "I'm actually excited for today's challenge". he says. Gohan: "Only you would", Gohan says waking up as well. Prynce: "Chris probably has a bone shattering challenge waiting for us", Prynce says. 9k: "Doesn't matter, because the guy's alliance will pull through". Gohan: "You know it". "With Azusa gone, we now have a huge advantage over the girls". "Now we have to pick someone off"! "I suggest Lova". Zane: "You can't!", Zane blurts out as he puts his hand over his mouth. Tre: "You don't have a say in this traitor", Tre says. "We know you, Blala, and Lova are in a alliance". "It's time to take you guys down". Zane: "Aw man", Zane says to himself. Chris Intercom: "Good morning campers", Chris says. "Meet me in the forest for today's awesome challenge!", Chris says. ~In the forest~ Luka: "Where's Chris?", Luka ask. Chris: "Right here", Chris says as he flies in on a jetpack. Zane: "Woah", Zane says in atonishment. Miri: "So what's today's exrutiating challenge?", Miri ask. Chris: "You're looking at it", Chris says. "Welcome final 9 to today's challenge". "In today's challenge you all will revieve jet packs", Chris says. Gohan: "Awesome". Chris: "You...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...where's Blala?", Chris ask. Blala: "Right here", Blala says as he comes up from behind the others. Blala Confessional: "I spent all night trying to find that stupid invincibility trophy", Blala says. "Nowhere to be found". "I'll have to keep looking to ensure my safety". Chris: "Glad you could join us", Chris says. "You all will recieve a jetpack to compete in my special obstacle course I made just for you", Chris says. Prynce: "....oh boy" Chris: "In today's challenge you will use your jetpacks to complete the obstacle course ahead". "First you will have to go through the Tires of Torture going through all 20 tires". "The next part of the course is the Mine Field". Gohan: "Mine what now?" Chris: "The Mine Field is a little extra something I've added for fun". "If I were you I wouldn't get to close to the ground, hehe". "The final part of the obstacle course is for you to get pass the Boot of Pain". "This of course is a large swinging boot that is in your way of the finish line". "Try not to get hit by that bad by, because believe me, it will hurt". "First player to cross the finish line recieves invincibility". '"Oh and here's a little something I added". "The player whom recieves invincibility gets the decide who goes home tonight". Everyone: "*Gasp*" Chris: "Yep, my genius never fails". "Get ready to start your jetpacks!", Chris yells as Chef throws each Camper a jetpack to put on. "On your mark.....get set....GO!", Chris yells as 9 campers dash past him, making him spin around. Prynce takes the lead as he attempts to go through the Tires of Torture. He gets through 7 of them, but gets stuck in the 8th one. Prynce: "Aw man!". 9k: "Prynce watch out!", 9k says as he bumps into Prynce, making them both crash. 9k Confessional: "I guess you can say I'm injury prone", 9k says as he sports a black eye. "Doesn't matter, because when you're this awesome, no injury can get in your way". "NINJA!", 9k says as he accidently hits his funny bone. "Oh gosh!" "This is gonna get in my way!" Gohan: "Get your heads in the game", Gohan says as he hovers over the both of them. "We need one of us to get invincibility today, so get moving", he says as he jets pass them. Tre then gets through the Tires of Torture with ease as he now hovers over the Mine Field. Luka hovers next to him as they race for invincibility. Luka: "See you at elimination", Luka jokes. Tre: "You'll be the one eliminated", he jokes back as they continue to go through the Mine Field, but set off a mine, knocking them both down. Lova: "Alright Zane, I need you to go through the Mine Fields and set off all the mines so that I can get through safely", she says as she hovers next to Zane. Zane: "Say what now?", Zane ask. Blala: "Just do it", Blala says as he speeds past them. Zane: "....fine", Zane says as he goes through the Mine Field and purposly sets off dozens of mines. Miri: "Hey you can't do that to Zane", Miri says. Lova: "Get lost", Lova says as she speeds past her. Miri Confessional: "Grr, I don't like how Zane has been treated by Blala and Lova lately", Miri says. "They're on my bucket list of who's going home". Lova and Gohan then take the lead as they race past the Mine Field and get to the Boot of Pain. Gohan: "You're going down", Gohan says. Lova: "No you are, and so is your little alliance", Lova smirks as Blala appears behind Gohan and kicks him in front of the boot to get kicked, flying through the air. Lova then crosses the finish line as she gains invincibility. Chris: "And Lova gains invincibility!", Chris says. Prynce: "Aw man". Lova: "See you boys at eliminatin tonight", she says with a evil smirk. ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Alright Lova, you get to pick who gets the boot tonight", Chris says. "Who do you choose?" Lova: "Hmmm..." Lova: "Eenie meanie miney more, which loser has to go?" "Buh bye Prynce", Lova says. Prynce: "Crap baskets!" Gohan Confessional: "GRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Gohan yells in frustration. Prynce then says goodbye to everyone as he walks the Dock of Shame once again. Chris: "Who will walk the Dock of shame next?" "Will Gohan defeat Blala's alliance?" Gohan: "GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAH!" Chris: "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts